


News of Cranesmuir

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [3]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jamie's immediate reaction to hearing Claire is being tried as a witch in Cranesmuir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News of Cranesmuir

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to [Imagine Claire and Jamie ](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/130340659111/imagine-jamies-immediate-reaction-to-hearing) on tumblr. I'm posting my Imagine prompts here for easier reading and in case there's anyone on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

“Breathe, lad.” Murtagh sat beside Jamie on the rock ledge and pushed his godson’s head down between his legs. “Ye’re turning purple. Ye must breathe.” 

No. No. _No_. 

“How – ” Jamie gasped for breath. “How – I dinna understand – ” 

“She was arrested with the witch, Mistress Duncan.” Murtagh rested a steadying hand on Jamie’s arm. “Yesterday morning. I came as soon as I heard.” 

Jamie’s eyes focused on his godfather for the first time since his sudden arrival at the campsite. Not that Murtagh was normally a well-groomed man – but even Jamie could see the lines of dirt and weariness on the older man’s features. He’d ridden hard from Leoch – all for him. All for Claire. 

Claire. _A Dhia_. 

Terror gripped Jamie’s heart. He had just found her – he couldna – wouldna – imagine a life without her. 

He stood and grabbed his swordbelt. “I’m going to Cranesmuir.” 

Murtagh rose and gently gripped Jamie’s shoulders. “The hell ye are. What am I to tell yer uncle, then?” 

It struck Murtagh that in that moment, Jamie looked more like his mother than ever before. Wild blue eyes, tousled red hair, gaze narrowed, jaw clenched in determination. Ellen MacKenzie had done the unthinkable for love – and now Jamie was primed to do the same. 

“Which uncle? The one for whom I’m acting as chaperone, or the one who clearly willna lift a finger to save my wife? Devil take the both of them.” He swallowed. “I swore an oath before God to protect Claire. It’s my duty. There is no other choice.” 

Jamie paused for a long moment. “I love her,” he said quietly. “More than – more than anything. If she dies – if I canna save her – I will have no life anymore. Do ye understand?” 

Murtagh sighed. “Aye, lad – I do. Is Donas ready to ride, then?” 

Jamie nodded absently. 

“Well then. Ye best get on wi’ it. Leave me to deal wi’ Dougal.” 

Jamie nodded and strode confidently forward. Murtagh sighed and said a prayer.


End file.
